Resident Evil: NEST Laboratory
by THE ICEMAN HIMSELF
Summary: Scientist Ashley Chung's Dairy final last days before the assault by Hunk extraction team killed William Birkin for the G virus samples!.


Resident Evil part one

Location: Raccoon City, U.S.A, Arklay Mountains 8.5 miles north-west of Raccoon city

Underground lab: Section C

Umbrella corporation's Ashley Chung Diary

(July 11th, 1998) 0900 hours,

Oooh ooh my gosh just met with Mr. James Marcus, one of the founding fathers of Umbrella Corp. A great day can't wait to go home, but Umbrella won't let us until we finish our work! Pssh scumbags but at least they pay well.

(July 12th, 1998)

Yeeaahhh, Yes I'm finally done with my work. I injected the G- virus into Experiment Msgr- 112, Rabbit named Danny, most animals die from it but Scientist William Birkin has finally got the G-virus under control. Dan didn't die, but he started to scratch a lot and lose a good amount of fur. His heart rate picked up, and his eye's turned bright yellow. No side effect yet, besides that Dan scratched me after he had some freakout and started forming from the mouth! No biggy the defensive system would go off. Do to an outbreak, Can't wait for tomorrow tho, to hang out with this guy ;) Scott so cute!

(July 13th, 1998) That night,

We played poker with Scott the guard, Will and Steve the researcher. Yeah, Scott the cutie. I would fuck his brains out if I got the chance. Steve was very lucky, he kept winning tonight. I'm so tired all of sudden gonna end it there!.

(July 14th, 1998) Today, high ranking researchers named William Birkin and his wife asked me to take care of a new project. It looks like a gorilla without any skin. It had no eyes or nose a long tongue with spikes on it and just brains showing, long claws, horrifying. They told me to feed them live food. When I threw in a goat, they would tear it apart and pulling out the guts before they actually ate it.

(July 15th, 1998) Around 5 o'clock this morning,

Scott came into my room and woke me up suddenly. He was wearing a protective Hazmat suit. He told me to put one on as well. I heard there was an accident in the basement lab. He believes that it could be an outbreak. Man, I got to g...

(July 16th, 1998)

I've been wearing this annoying space suit since yesterday, my skin grows musty and feels very itchy. My way of revenge, I didn't feed those dogs today.

(Later that day)

I went to the medical room because my back is all swollen and feels itchy. They put a big bandage on my back and the doctor told me I did not need to wear the hazmat suit anymore. I guess I can sleep well tonight.

(July 15th, 1998)

When I woke up this morning, I found another blister on my foot. It was annoying and I ended up dragging my foot as I went to the dog's pen. They have been quiet since the morning, which is very unusual. I found that some of them had escaped. I'll be in real trouble if the higher-ups find out.

Even though I didn't feel well, I decided to go see Nancy. It's my first day off in a long time but I was stopped by the guard on the way out. They said the company has ordered that no one leave the grounds. I can't even make a phone call. What kind of joke is this?!

(July 17th, 1998)

Hey, I'm back, This week is crazy. I heard a researcher who tried to escape from the mansion was shot last night. Like everything going south. Plus my entire body is burning and itchy lately. When I was scratching the swelling on my arms, some skin came off my eye's are yellow now what the hell is happening to me? I'm so fucking hungry, my bones feel like glass?! I can't stop vomiting but it blood that keeps coming up. I just don't have the energy to write anymore...

(July 19th, 1998)

... Bang, bang, bang (Three hard thuds) on Ashley's cabinet door.

Scott: Ashley open up!.

Ok. Ashley answered. I crawled to the door, weaken in my current state and open the door.

Scott: Let me in, heavy breathing some of the co-workers are changing and biting, eating others!.

Ashley: Uhh... Starts twitching

(Deep Smokers Cough)

Coughing up blood. Ashley falls off her bed and starts convulsion on the floor.

Scott: Ashley not you too?

Ashley: Mer Mer!!

Well she slithers on the floor over towards him grabbing Scott's ankle and sinking her teeth into him

Scott: (Screams*) You fucking bitch!.

Bang, bang, As shots ring out of his M9 pistol firearm!. Leaving him partly disoriented.

Scott: Fuck that hurt, what now?

Scott: I had strong feelings for you so much it can't end like this.

Umbrella Corporation's Underground Lab: Section C

(Laboratory Defense Security System)

(July 20th-23th, 1998)

L.D.S.S: Attention All!!!

L.D.S.S: Security Breach!!!

L.D.S.S: Contamination levels rising. Biohazard Alert!!

L.D.S.S: Caution!!! 3x


End file.
